Destiny
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Harry fulfills the prophecy in a way that was totally unexpected, with the help of two others. Destiny has a way of catching up to you.


Title: Destiny

Harry groaned as he picked himself up from the floor. _Just once,_ he thought miserably to himself, _I'd like to have a day, an **hour** when I don't have to be in pain, where I don't have to be hunted, hated, harassed. Just once._ Tears sprang to his eyes as he crawled onto the small cot in the cupboard. His bedroom again. He curled up on the thin, threadbare mattress, holding the pain to himself. The bruises from the other beatings had started to fade, but these bruises would, no doubt, be _spectacular_. He lay on his 'bed' and thought of school, his friends, his unrequited love.

The Dursleys had found out he was gay, and were being particularly vicious this summer. He was not allowed to leave his cupboard, and was locked in twenty-three hours a day. They feared his 'disease' would infect their precious Dudders, so the only time he was allowed out was to use the bathroom. And to get beaten. Vernon figured he could 'beat the freakish queerness' from him, and took great relish in attempting to accomplish the task. Harry groaned quietly as he shifted on the mattress, his bruises and sore muscles protesting the movement. _Just two more days,_ he thought, _and I'll be back in school. At least my friends support me. I think this year I'll talk to Draco, let him know how I feel. The worst that could happen is **he** beats me up.  
_

* * *

The platform at 9 ¾ was very crowded, and there was a strong smell of fear in the air. Death Eater attacks had increased exponentially, and parents were fearful. The first through third years were unconcerned; the war didn't have anything to do with them. Fourth and fifth years were nervous, but not really scared, as most of them believed they would be safe at Hogwarts. It was the sixth and seventh years who were the most terrified. Many of them knew that they would be called into the Dark Lord's service, and at least half of them didn't want it. They knew they had no choice, and were resentful toward the younger years because of it. The greatest hostilities, however, were reserved for the emerald eyed boy making his way slowly to the train. He could feel the eyes of his peers burning into him, the thinly veiled hate and resentment boiling off of them in waves. _Great_, he thought bitterly. _Another banner year at Hogwarts, where I get to defend myself from potential Death Eaters and people who think I should have offed the bastard by now. Never mind that the headmaster has provided me with **no training **or **weapons** with which to accomplish this monumental task. Never mind that I'm **just a kid**, for Merlin's sake._ Keeping his head down, he quickly made his way through the car, looking for an empty compartment. He found one toward the end of the car, and quickly locked the door before anyone else could enter. He sat with a heavy sigh, his bruises rubbing painfully against the hard bench. He winced once or twice, trying to get comfortable, before giving up in resignation.

The train left the station, and Harry relaxed as well as he could against the seat, putting his head back and closing his eyes. Several times during the trip, the door rattled as someone tried to enter, but the locking charms he threw up maintained, and he kept a modicum of peace and tranquility. Until a blond ferret was able to break the charms. He threw the door arrogantly open and sauntered in, closing it and throwing up his own locking charms. He sat on the bench opposite and observed Potter quietly for a while, which greatly unnerved the boy. Finally, when the silence became too much, Harry broke it.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked quietly. His voice was full of exhaustion and pain, and Draco's eyebrows rose. His silver eyes softened as he looked at the tired form across from him.

"I just needed a quiet place to sit, Potter," the blond replied equally quietly. Harry nodded his understanding and went back to studying the insides of his eyelids, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. _Merlin_, he thought nervously, _I hope he can't hear that._ Though Draco couldn't hear Harry's erratic heartbeat, he could see it in the pulsing at his neck, and an eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Why are you so nervous Potter? Afraid I'll hex you into oblivion?" Harry's emerald orbs focused on silver, and a world of hurt glimmered out at the blond, stunning him.

"It would be a blessing, really, to be hexed into oblivion," Harry mused quietly, his gaze never leaving the mercury orbs across from him. The surprise that rolled through those silvery eyes had Harry smiling slightly. "But, no, I'm not afraid of you. At least not that way. I'd like to talk to you about something, if I may." Draco inclined his head in acknowledgement, then waited for the raven to begin. There were several moments of silence as Harry thought of how exactly he would say what he wanted to, and Draco waited very patiently, anxious himself to find out what was so urgent. Finally, with a deep breath, Harry began. "First off, I'm gay. I'm sure you probably surmised this yourself, and of all the rumors that run rampant, that one is true. I've…er…had a crush on you for a long time." Blonde eyebrows hit the sky at the revelation, and Draco blushed furiously. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, if you don't _swing_ the same way. I just needed to tell you, to give myself a chance at reaching for something I want for once." The sadness in the boy's voice tugged at Draco's heart, and he sat and considered the boy opposite, a pensive look on his face. When no response was forthcoming for many moments, Harry nodded to himself and turned toward the window, blindly watching the scenery pass, fighting the tears of disappointment and heartbreak. So it was a complete surprise when he felt someone sit next to him. He turned quickly toward the blond, to see him smiling gently, his silver eyes glimmering softly.

"I _do_ swing that way. I _do_ have the same feelings for you. I just never thought I could get what I want, either." Harry smiled brilliantly, joy lighting up his emerald eyes, causing Draco to gasp in a breath at the beauty of the boy beside him. He gently took the brunet's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the fingers one by one. Harry blushed brilliantly and dropped his eyes, smiling shyly. Draco scooted closer, and they sat in companionable silence until they reached Hogsmeade. They changed into their school robes silently, deep in thought, and Harry was about to open the door when Draco took his hand gently, turning the boy to face him. "Harry, we need to keep this under wraps. We can't let anyone know we have a relationship. There are Death Eaters in the school who would love nothing more than to tell the Dark Lord and my father. Professor Snape has been able to keep me from taking the Dark Mark, but if our relationship gets out, I'll be forced into the Dark Lord's service and taken from school. They would see it as a way to weaken you." Harry nodded, squeezing the hand holding his, showing his understanding. Draco smiled and leaned forward to brush a chaste kiss across the brunet's lips, causing a shy blush to color the boy's cheeks.

Draco left first, and Harry waited until he saw the blond heading for the carriages before he left the train. He was able to climb into the last carriage, which remained blissfully empty, and headed up to the school, happiness swimming in his heart.

* * *

They tried to find every moment they could to spend together. Harry's friends were oblivious, mainly because they were of the same mind as the majority of the sixth and seventh years. They felt that he should've taken the bastard out long ago, instead of fooling around, getting innocent people killed. This only added to the pain the brunet was already in. No matter where he went, or what he did, he was always under attack, be it physical, emotional or mental. Not one single Gryffindor stood at Harry's back, and he felt more alone, betrayed and bitter than he ever had at the Dursleys. Dumbledore did nothing to ease the tensions, and the professors, though they wanted to, were prevented from interfering. Even Severus Snape tried, in his own fashion, to ease the burden and isolation the Golden Boy was suffering under. It was only those stolen moments with Draco that made any of his time at Hogwarts bearable.

He was walking, alone, past some abandoned classrooms when an arm snaked out from one of the doorways and grabbed him, pulling him in and slamming the door behind him. He spun, his wand in his hand, to confront the attacker head on. His wand lowered when he saw the pale blonde hair, porcelain skin, and sparkling silver eyes of his love. Heaving a huge sigh of relief, he immediately went to the other boy, crushing him in an embrace. Draco felt the body in his arms trembling, and felt hot dampness against his neck. He stroked his hands up and down the Gryffindor's back, trying to soothe away the pain and hurt and betrayal, his heart breaking yet again. Finally, Harry got himself under control, and slowly released Draco. The blond pulled back a little and smiled tenderly into those beautiful emerald eyes. Eyes that were haunted by guilt, sorrow and treachery.

"It's ok, Harry. I'm here now. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." Every meeting, Draco made the same promise, and every meeting, Harry's heart lifted for just a little while. They both knew that Draco could never really be able to keep the promise; that he made the promise meant so much more. Draco took the brunet's hand and led him to the corner of the classroom. There, he transfigured a large bed from some dusty desks, and they slowly stripped each other, anxious to lose themselves in the passion of their love. For a little while, the outside world didn't exist. It was only the two of them. Draco pulled Harry into his arms, bending his head and capturing the smaller boy's mouth in a burning kiss. He stroked his tongue along Harry's lips, begging to be let in. Harry opened his mouth on a sigh, allowing Draco in to plunder its warm depths. It didn't matter how many times Draco had kissed the raven, the taste of sunshine and freedom was addicting to him. They finally separated when air became an issue, and Harry climbed onto the bed, his erection leaking pre-come and throbbing with need.

He looked at the blond's pale form, lusty green eyes skimming the porcelain skin covering a toned chest and stomach, down to the silvery blonde curls nestled around the proudly jutting cock, the skin looking velvety and soft, down muscular thighs to slim calves and well-turned feet. The perusal caused an all-body blush in the blond, and he dropped his eyes shyly. No matter how many times Harry looked at him like that, it still made him feel virginal. Draco climbed onto the bed beside the brunet, stroking his fingers across Harry's fit chest, the long, elegant digits circling the dusky nipples and causing the flesh to pebble with arousal. Harry arched into the touch as the fingers skated across his abs and down into the downy curls surrounding the boy's erection, eliciting a mewling moan from him. Draco's long, pale, slender fingers surrounded Harry's cock, gripping it gently. The gasp that met this made the blond smile, and he pulled his hand up to the crown, his thumb stroking through the drop of pre-come on the head, swirling it around and setting up cascading sensations of friction. Harry arched and moaned again, begging for more, and Draco happily obliged. While he slowly stroked Harry's cock, he bent his head to the boy's chest, rubbing his rough tongue across a pebbled bud and causing Harry to give a gasping scream. The brunet's hands flew up and grabbed Draco's hair, tunneling through the softness, nails lightly scraping the scalp. Goosebumps flooded the blond's body, and a shudder trembled through the boy at the sensations. Draco mumbled something incoherent as his mouth made its way slowly over Harry's flesh, tongue flicking and stroking every sensitive and ticklish place, until he reached his prize.

Warm wetness engulfed the raven, and he screamed as he thrust up into the willing mouth. Draco silently cast a lubrication charm, and his fingers were coated with the slick substance. While he continued his ministrations to Harry's cock, his finger circled the boy's pucker, stroking and teasing the nerves, making Harry flex and clench with need. Finally, the finger breached the muscles and slowly slid inside, stroking the walls and setting up a delicious friction that had Harry out of his mind with sensation. The second finger was inserted, and Draco gently scissored them, stretching Harry slowly, making sure to brush across the boy's hot core occasionally, making him jump and twitch on the bed. When he felt Harry was ready, he slicked up his cock with more conjured lube and perched himself at Harry's entrance, looking deeply into passion-glazed viridian eyes. Harry's eyes reflected all the love he felt for the blond, and Draco had to fight back a momentary rush of tears as he slowly breached the boy. Harry lifted his hips to make the way easier, and Draco pushed in until he was fully seated. Not wanting to wait, Harry clenched around Draco's cock, making him moan brokenly. He pulled out and thrust back in leisurely, setting up a steady pace, trying to make the coupling last. Harry understood his desire, and thrust up into Draco's movements unhurriedly. They maintained this pace for hours, until finally Draco reached the end of his tether and, thrusting harshly into the body beneath him, slamming Harry's prostate with every thrust, they both came violently, crying out each others' names. A few more sporadic thrusts, and Draco collapsed onto the body beneath him, wrapping him in a warm embrace. He murmured loving endearments into the raven's ear, stroking and petting him as they came down from their orgasmic high.

They lay wrapped around each other for a while longer, not willing to violate the perfect bubble of their world. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Draco rose from the bed and began to dress after casting a _scourgify_ on the both of them. Harry lay for a few moments more before he, too began to dress. They dressed in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Once dressed, Draco turned to Harry, and the brunet expected the usual farewell till next time. What he heard crushed his world.

"I have to take the Mark over the summer. Severus was unable to keep me from it any longer, and my father will be here to escort me to my 'destiny'. I can't see you anymore, Harry. I'm sorry." Draco turned, his head down, battling tears, and silently left the classroom, leaving behind the shattered husk of humanity that was once Harry Potter. He collapsed to the floor, insensible, unable to cry, or scream, or feel. His magic churned and swirled around him, the tight control he maintained gone. As he sat there, allowing his powerful magic to whip and roil and build, a hole in the air behind him opened up. A hand reached through and yanked him back into the hole, which promptly closed, leaving the room looking as if no one had ever been there.

* * *

Harry blinked slowly from the floor where he lay, flat on his back. He carefully sat up, taking mental inventory of any pains, breaks, cuts or other injuries. Feeling nothing out of the ordinary except for a savagely broken heart, he stood and looked around.

He was in what looked like some sort of atrium. It was vast and endless, and completely silent. He could see no other beings, and a small kernel of panic started to form. He made a complete three sixty, looking at everything he could, to try and figure out where he was. _It's not Voldemort,_ he thought disjointedly. _It's too quiet and empty. Besides, I'm not being tortured._ He took a few steps, when suddenly a figure appeared in the distance. He stopped dead and waited fearfully as the shape approached him. As the person moved closer, Harry was suddenly overcome with such a sense of peace and contentment that he gasped with the sensation of it. Struggling with the alien feelings, he didn't notice when the figure finally stopped a few feet away from him, observing him quietly. When he finally became aware of it, he gasped harshly in surprise.

The person had long, white hair, that blew in a non-existent breeze. An ethereal glow surrounded the form, and the face was unlined and ageless. The startling blue eyes were the only color present, and they held the wisdom of the ages as they took in Harry's battered form. Quietly, the person began to speak.

"Welcome, child."

"Where am I?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Some call this Nirvana, some call this Shangri La, some call this Utopia, and some call this Heaven."

"Am…am I dead?" he quavered.

"No, child. You are here because your pain and your magic called to us. We have been here for thousands of years, and haven't renewed ourselves in as long. We are no longer able to…procreate, for lack of a better term, and are dying out. It is very rare that someone with such sorrow and power is able to open the doorway to our world, and we need that life, that passion, to continue."

"What…what do you mean, 'continue'?"

"Our…race, our society must continue. We are the overseers of Light and Dark, and we are dying out. The Darkness that occupies your world at present will continue to grow and obliterate all humanity if we do not continue. We need you to help us continue."

"What can I do? I'm supposed to kill Voldemort, but I don't want to do anything anymore. Not without my Draco…" Tears began to fall as the pain of loss was keenly felt. The person stepped closer, trying to soothe Harry, to no avail. The person stepped back, sorrow wreathing the face, and waited for the storm to pass.

"Harry," the voice finally broke through his misery, "we are able to help you. You need not ever return to your world if you do not wish it. You are so pure of spirit, so innocent and Light. You are very necessary to us to help us oversee the Light, to keep the Dark at bay. Please, let us help you, and, in turn, you would help us. Think on it; you have centuries to make a decision." With that bombshell delivered, the figure started to walk away from the gob smacked teen. He came to himself enough to ask one last question.

"What is your name? What do I call you?" The person turned, a beatific smile wreathing the face.

"You can call me Lily."

* * *

Draco was frantic. Harry had disappeared weeks ago, and nobody seemed to care. Severus had tried to look for the boy, even going so far as to surreptitiously observe and explore Riddle Mansion's dungeons for the raven, all to no avail. Dumbledore seemed unconcerned; Harry's friends seemed relieved to have the Golden Boy out of their hair.

The Malfoy mask served Draco well as he impassively observed the lack of concern for the Savior, but inside, he was raging and fuming. _Why does no one **care**? What happened?_ He stalked through the halls of the school day and night, sleep no longer coming. He had an arsenal of glamour charms to cover the bloodshot eyes, the bags that were the size of trunks, and the gaunt paleness, so no one really noticed the way the Ice Prince of Slytherin was wasting away in grief.

It was several weeks later that Draco was finally able to acknowledge the loss of Harry. His heart no longer beat for anyone or anything. In a few short days, he would be leaving Hogwarts forever to serve the Dark Lord, and he couldn't care less. His sorrow and grief were overwhelming, sucking the very life from him. He had no energy for anything; he couldn't even muster up the energy required to keep his magic under control. It swirled and spun around him as he sat on his dorm bed, nearly catatonic. As the magic built in the room, a portal opened up behind the blond, and arms reached out and yanked him back through it. The doorway closed, and Draco Malfoy ceased to exist on the earthly plane.

* * *

Draco kept his eyes tightly closed for several moments, until he felt the soft lips brush across his own. His silver eyes popped open and he looked up into the face of the one person he had longed to see. Emerald eyes glimmered softly down at him, and a gentle, loving smile wreathed the beautiful face perched above his own.

"Harry?" the blond breathed in disbelief. Harry just smiled wider and leaned down to kiss him again. Draco's arms slid around the brunet's neck, and pulled him in tightly, burrowing his face against the raven's neck, tears of relief and joy coursing down his cheeks. Harry held the trembling form in his arms for long minutes, soothing and comforting Draco as he cried out his grief and relief. The tears finally slowed and stopped, and Draco pulled from Harry's arms, eyes puffy and red and face swollen, but still the most beautiful thing the brunet had ever seen. His heart soared as he held his love in his arms, and the watery smile Draco gave just made Harry's heart pound that much harder. "Umm, where exactly are we?"

"M'not sure," the brunet replied. "After you left me in that empty classroom, I felt like I had died. After everything I had lost, everyone that had betrayed me, your leaving me was the absolute worst thing that ever happened to me. I just sat on that classroom floor, empty, my magic loose and volcanic. Then, suddenly, I was here. A woman came and told me that this is the place where the overseers of Light and Dark exist, and that their world was dying. I was needed to oversee Light, to keep Voldemort's Darkness from overtaking the planet. Our sorrow and magic call them, and they bring us here as Guardians of magic and life. They need us to keep their world going. As near as I can tell, there's one more that needs to be brought over, and that one will be the overseer of Dark. You and I get to oversee the Light. The first order of business is to erase Dumbledore. His 'influence' on the Light is wrong and bad. It's throwing off the balance between Light and Dark, which is why Voldemort is able to spread so much of his sickness." Harry paused for a moment, looking into the mercury eyes he had missed so much. The love he felt for Draco was plain in his viridian gaze, and Draco's face flushed with pleasure at the love beaming at him. His own silvery gaze held all the love he had for the raven, and Harry's heart soared with joy. "We'll be living for several thousand years, apparently," Draco's eyes widened comically at the news, "and I guess I'll be the one to…continue the race. I get to be the carrier for you and the other that will be coming soon."

"Umm, what do you mean, carrier?" Harry blushed, a quiet, peaceful elation in his eyes.

"I get to bear children. Have babies. Have a family." Draco's mouth fell open, and he goggled at the boy in shock. "They've been here for so long, and have had no one new for centuries. They can no longer carry on their race, and were despairing of being able to continue their work. They are very grateful and overjoyed that new blood will be added to the population, and are gratified that I am willing to continue their work. Will you stay with me?" The uncertainty and trepidation in Harry's voice pierced Draco's heart, and he smiled softly at the boy.

"I would love to stay with you. There's nothing for me there except heartache and loneliness and slavery. Here is happiness, peace, and my future children. We have a grand purpose; a reason to be. I couldn't ask for more." Harry leaned in and kissed Draco gently, all the love and joy he felt reflected in the soft caress.

"Let's go find Lily and give her the good news."

* * *

His body wracked with pain, Severus staggered up the steps of Hogwarts, pushing his way into the Entrance Hall, exhaustion in every line of his body. He had spent several hours in front of Voldemort, trying to explain how Draco Malfoy could possibly have disappeared, but the Dark Lord wasn't listening. He was too incensed at losing his catamite, and Snape was a convenient target. Lucius was long dead, having been killed shortly after the discovery of Draco's disappearance. The elder Malfoy had no chance; Voldemort's rage had exploded out of him, lashing out at every Death Eater within several feet. Gone, too, were Narcissa, Pettigrew, both Lestranges, and Bella. Dolohov, Greyback, and Snape had been away, looking desperately for the younger Malfoy, trying to stay away and avoid the wrath of the Dark Lord. McNair had thrown himself out of the way just in time, and had only suffered the loss of his right arm.

Making his way slowly to his chambers, he heard the headmaster come up behind him and stopped. He didn't turn; he couldn't face the twinkling bastard on this night. His heart was heavy with grief and sorrow, and if he looked at the manipulative old man, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from killing the thoughtless, careless, insensitive old man.

"Severus, my boy. How did it go?" Gritting his teeth, Snape ground out an answer through a throat raw from screaming. His voice was hoarse and gritty.

"I was tortured for several hours because I could not find my godson. How do you think it went?"

"Any news of Harry Potter?"

"I can only assume that Potter is dead. Now, headmaster, if you don't mind, I am in need of pain relief. Good night." Severus continued on to his chambers, ignoring the fury radiating from the man behind him. _Do your worst,_ he thought despondently. _I have nothing to live for. This filthy war has taken everything I have ever loved from me. You cannot hurt me any more._ He entered his chambers and stripped his clothing slowly, trying to remain on his feet long enough to get the pain potions. He had stripped down to his boxers when he collapsed in the middle of the room, his head hanging to his chest, tears of heartbreak coursing down his cheeks. His magic broke free of its restraints and caressed his skin as it swirled around him. Deep in his grief, he didn't notice the portal opening behind him, or the hands that reached out to tenderly and gently pull him through. The doorway closed, and Snape was no more.

* * *

Hands gently and softly caressed his skin, soothing the pain and calming his fears. Opening his obsidian eyes, they widened as they took in the silver eyes and emerald eyes looking down at him. The tender smiles wreathing the faces told him of deep contentment and peace, and his heart quailed at the thought. Slowly, he sat up, taking in the reality of Harry and Draco as they sat in front of him. He reached up and, with trembling fingers, stroked the cheek of Draco, watching bemusedly as the boy leaned into the caress, his silver eyes glimmering with love. His other hand reached for the face of Harry, and he, too, leaned into the caress, emeralds glowing with fondness. Both boys watched their dreaded Potions professor as he processed the turn of events. Black eyes scanned both faces, noticing a pronounced glow around Potter, before dropping to their bodies to make sure they were well. Obsidian eyes widened in surprise as they took in the gently rounded belly of Harry, and the brunet giggled at the expression on Severus' face.

"Po…Potter, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, Severus, I am. It's Draco's baby." Eyebrows shot into the hairline as Snape struggled valiantly to make sense of everything. Draco came to his rescue.

"It's ok Uncle Sev. We are the overseers of Light, and you've been brought here to be the overseer of Dark. This place…it's the seat where all magic and all life is guided and protected. But the people here had been here for centuries without new blood, and they were dying out. That's why Voldemort's Darkness was able to spread like it has. Dumbledore's not Light enough to keep the balance, so we are here to…erase the damage he has caused and restore the equilibrium. That's where you come in. You are the stability for Dark, and will be responsible for erasing the damage of Voldemort's influence. This race couldn't procreate anymore, so they needed new blood for that. Harry is to be the new Mother, and you and I are to be the new Fathers for the next generations of overseers. We need to rebuild the race so that Light and Dark will always remain balanced. Will you stay?"

* * *

The struggle between Light and Dark took many months as Harry, Draco and Severus worked out how they were to rein in Dumbledore and Voldemort. Harry and Draco placed an artifact in the Headmaster's way that he could not resist. It was full of power and Dumbledore felt the influence of the item. The ring slid onto his finger, and he screamed in pain as the cursed magic, hidden by the glamours placed on it by the raven and the blond, came to life to suck the old man dry. Hours later, the Order entered Dumbledore's office for a meeting to find his husked-out corpse moldering behind his desk. Confusion abounded as the group puzzled out his death. There was nothing unusual or out of place in the office to indicate how he died, or why. The cursed ring, once its job was completed, was returned to the bowels of the earth from whence it came, and none were the wiser as to its existence. The grief in the room was palpable, and the school spent many weeks in a panic, fearing for their lives and safety as the strongest wizard in existence could no longer protect them.

Snape's end of the balance took slightly longer. He wanted a spot of revenge for all the torture he'd had to endure during his 'service' so he took some time to consider Voldemort's demise. Finally deciding on a course of action, he smirked as he set it into motion. He placed a new recruit, created to his specifications, in the right place at the right time. The unmitigated evil present in the being called to the Dark Lord, and he gleefully took in and initiated the new recruit. Who promptly and viciously repeatedly raped the snake-faced bastard. The pain and torture inflicted on Voldemort lasted many, many hours, and the recruit was protected enough that none of the other Death Eaters could get near as they watched their Master repeatedly violated. At the last violation, a chant was whispered by the recruit, and the power and life force of the Dark Lord was slowly bled into the recruit, leaving nothing but dust in its wake. The recruit was promptly called back to the other realm, where the evil was absorbed by Snape, to help him maintain the balance of Light and Dark. He was sick and weak for a few weeks as his body fought to absorb and assimilate the sickness of the Dark Lord, and Harry and Draco pampered and coddled him until he felt better. Since Harry was pregnant, and none wanted to risk harm to the baby, Draco satisfied Severus' needs, joyfully and happily.

* * *

Harry finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her silvery blonde hair and silver eyes reflected her father, and he proudly held her close, cooing and babbling to her, while Harry looked on, smiling fondly. Severus smiled at the family picture, and bent down to place a gentle kiss to the raven's forehead. Viridian eyes gleamed up into obsidian, and a sly smirk formed on pouty lips.

"Sev," Harry whispered, "as soon as I'm sufficiently recovered, you and I need to work on your heir for the Dark." Severus blushed profusely, his heart rate increasing in excitement at the idea of his own child. Draco glanced up at them, cuddling his daughter closer, and smiled gently.

* * *

Harry slowly unbuttoned Sev's shirt, peppering kisses and licks down the slim column of pale throat to his collar bone, where the raven nibbled and bit, laving the stinging marks with his tongue to soothe. His mouth traveled across the pale chest to a nipple, rubbing roughly across the erect nub and causing the pale, gaunt man to moan and shiver deliciously. Snape mumbled something, and Harry lifted his head, looking into the obsidian eyes, an eyebrow quirked in question.

"I said, where is Draco?" Harry smiled.

"He's with Skyler. He knows that we need private time for your heir." Sev nodded distractedly; Harry's hands had wandered slowly and gently down the man's abdomen to his trousers, where the fingers had paused to unbutton and unzip the offending clothing. Sliding the trousers and boxers down the narrow hips, Harry bent to help him remove them completely, sliding off the shoes and socks at the same time. Harry was now eye level with Severus' weeping cock, jutting from ebony curls, and the raven licked his lips in anticipation. Severus shivered at the look of lust in the viridian eyes, and his eyes widened comically as the boy leaned forward and engulfed the man's erection, swallowing it down to the hilt. He cried out as a very talented tongue ran up the vein on the underside of his cock, flicking and swirling around the head as Harry sucked, his cheeks hollowing from the effort. Severus' long fingers tunneled into the ebony locks, nails scraping lightly across the skull, causing the raven haired boy to moan. The vibrations from the sound made Severus cry out again, panting harshly at the ministrations to his swollen member. Tension built as the boy brought him close to explosion, before withdrawing, eliciting a disappointed moan from the standing man.

"Now, now, Sev. Can't have you coming too soon, now can we?" Harry gently pushed the man back to the bed, laying down beside him as he reclined. Severus reached for the boy, pulling him close and cuddling him tightly. Snape stroked long fingers along Harry's back, trying to calm himself. He wanted to talk with Harry before things got too far.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"I love you, Sev. We both do. I'd be honored and thrilled to have your child." Tears formed in the obsidian eyes, and he was too choked up to reply at first. Finally marshaling his emotions, he responded.

"Thank you," he whispered brokenly. Harry leaned up and took the Potions Master's lips with his own, kissing him gently and thoroughly. Their tongues danced together for long minutes, until they broke apart, panting for air. Severus reverently worshipped Harry's body with touch, tongue and lips as he kissed and licked every square inch of exposed skin. Harry was a quivering mass of need as Severus engulfed his cock in his mouth, his long fingers lubed and stretching Harry's opening. The raven mewled and moaned, the sounds making Snape's cock harder as he listened to the passion-filled cries. As fingers were inserted and scissored, Harry squirmed and pled for release. When the third finger was inserted, and the fingers brushed against Harry's prostate, the raven screamed, quivering violently and thrusting up into Sev's mouth.

Finally, after minutes of careful preparation, Sev positioned himself at Harry's pucker and slowly inserted his cock, pushing past the ring of muscle with a small pop. Harry grunted; Sev was a bit bigger than Draco, and the discomfort was a little more intense. Sev paused to allow Harry to adjust to the intrusion, before continuing to invade him. When he fully seated himself, he hesitated again, wanting Harry to get comfortable, and fighting not to thrust wildly and come right away. _Merlin,_ he thought disjointedly,_ the boy's so tight, so hot. Hope I can last._ Harry finally gave him a signal, and Sev pulled out slowly and thrust back in gently. Harry glared at the man and squeezed down harshly, causing Snape to scream.

"Harry, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to control myself," the man groaned painfully. Harry just smirked and squeezed again. Scowling darkly, Severus pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into Harry's body, causing the boy to scream as he hit the viridian eyed boy's prostate. Harry's legs curled around Sev's body, and his arms pulled the other man close. Harry panted as Sev kept up the brutal, punishing pace, crying and moaning with pleasure as they built closer and closer to climax. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they both came violently, screaming each others' names. After a few more sporadic thrusts, Severus collapsed on top of the boy, and Harry held him close, ghosting his fingers down the other's back, soothing the trembles as they came down. Severus whispered and cooed loving words into the raven's ear, causing the boy to blush hotly at the love expressed by the dour man.

Severus rolled from the boy, pulling gently out of him, and tugged him into his arms, cuddling the raven close. Harry snuggled deeper into Sev's arms, sighing contentedly. Snape whispered a _scourgify_ to cleanse the both of them, and they lay like that for many minutes. A tap at the door alerted them to the outside world, and they quickly put on their boxers before Draco entered, cradling his precious bundle as he stepped into the room.

"Skyler wants to see her mama," he smirked at the viridian eyed boy. Harry blushed and grinned, taking the beautiful child from the blond and cuddling her to his chest. Severus looked into the silver eyes, stunned once again at the beauty before him, a fond smile on his face. Harry looked into the obsidian eyes, and kissed Sev's cheek gently, whispering in his ear.

"Your son will be arriving in about nine months," he murmured, grinning at the flush of pride and pleasure that rose in Sev's face. Harry looked down into his daughter's face, smiling gently. "You're going to have a brother very soon, baby," he cooed at the girl. She grinned up at him, her silver eyes sparkling so very like her father's. Draco bumped his hip against Snape, and both Harry and the Potions Master scooted over on the bed, making room for the blond, who stripped down to his boxers and climbed in and snuggled up on Severus' other side. The three men cuddled together for a long while, sharing love and comfort together.

"Do either of you regret leaving the other world?" Draco asked suddenly. He blushed when both viridian and obsidian eyes focused intently on him, eyebrows raised in identical quirks. "I don't," he rushed to explain. "I would be in the Dark Lord's service, probably having his babies and dying inside. Here, I have love, children, and peace. I am important in a way I never thought I could be. I'm safe, my family is safe, and I couldn't ask for more."

"I would never want to go back," Harry answered quietly. "There, I was just a thing, a means to an end. Here, I'm important without all the fanfare. Here, I have people I can share things with, do things with, be with, without the threat of death or pain. I have love and family, things I never thought I would ever have, things I thought I didn't deserve…"

"Harry," Severus replied, "you deserve this more than just about anyone. I am stunned and pleased that the both of you welcome me so readily. I've…done things that I am ashamed of. I know that I do not deserve any of this. I am just grateful that I have it now. I would never want to go back." Harry and Draco both cuddled closer to the dour man, trying to reassure him.

"Sev, you deserve this. What you've had to sacrifice of your life, for as long as you've had to sacrifice it, proves that you deserve this. You have been more selfless than anyone I've ever met or known. We love you, and we're glad you're here."

"Thank you, Draco," the man whispered. "I love the both of you as well." Identical beaming smiles greeted this confession, and they settled down in the bed to rest and enjoy each other's company, cooing and admiring the beautiful baby with them, gleefully anticipating the new addition nine months down the road. Harry sighed contentedly; his life was his own, finally. He was happy. He was free.


End file.
